


You Thought He was Dead

by DapperJake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Minecraft, based on roleplaying events in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans that developed in minecraft. Just read it and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Thought He was Dead

Homestuck fanfic

"I CAUGHT HIM! I GOT KANKRI" The Grand High Bich sed. 

Little did he done know, KANKRI was away in the distance. "You thought I waz dead" he sed while on fire. Cause KANKRI is HAWT like that. 

Meanwhile, the signless was trying to protect Karkat from Jane Crocker and her evil cakes. They were a trap. 

"Karkat no."  
"Son."  
"I can give u wat u want."  
And sign kept on saying stuff like that in a monotone voice. 

"But the caKes dAD" Karkat said.

"No son. Come heather." SIGNLESS sed. 

Suddenly Jane caught KANKRI finally. 

"Ha- you thought you cau--"

Then KANKRI dead cause he fell through da world.

"kankri, no." Karkat said. "Dad Halp!!11!!1"

"No son, fuck you bitch ass motherfuksr I do wat I want Bich stfu, hoe." Signless sed. 

The end.


End file.
